


High and Dry

by Valc0



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 20th Century, Art, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fan Comics, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Forced Cohabitation, Gallifrey, Minor Character Death, Minor The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, but the beginning is very happy-go-lucky, from both sides, the summary is a menace but is the first one i write forgive me, there will be angst later on and it will hit you in the face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valc0/pseuds/Valc0
Summary: The Doctor didn't like being stranded. Reason why she was most relived when Jack Harkness showed up to free her from that Judoon prison.She frequently thinks back about it.About how things would've turned out differently, if she had left all that happened on her home planet aside, forgot about hersurelydeceased best enemy, and moved on to new adventures with the fam and Jack.She probably wouldn't have been stranded...again...with hersurelydeceased best enemy.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 429





	1. Prologue




	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always very much appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and sorry for the angst, couldn't really help myself...<3


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll ever be able to express my immense gratitude for this fandom and the way it feels my heart with joy by supporting my art! Thank you SOSOSO much for reading <3 <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing suport I keep receiving on Tumblr and here on AO3!   
> Every single comment motivates me to continue the massive challenge that is this comic. I'd also like to personally thank all the amazing peeps in the Discord server that always cheer me up and make my day!


	6. Chapter 5




	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading these first ten pages and making it to the notes here.  
> This is a VERY ambitious project I'm getting myself into and I really hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy drawing it. The updates between chapters might take a bit (up to 2-3 months I think) mostly because drawing it is very time consuming.  
> But fear not! If you don't feel like waiting till I have the chapter complete I also post as regularly as I can (once a week or every 2 weeks) on my Tumblr account @valc0  
> There's other art there too, so if you like this consider give it a look! (I'm Thoschei trash at the moment, so that's mostly what I'll post about)


End file.
